This Stage Of Life
by CupcakeSprinkles
Summary: Kadic has a singing competition and Yumi wins and becomes a famous..the bad part is she has to leave her friends and Ulrich. How will he take this. Will they meet back up again. Or was their love never meant to be. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE YxU OxOC JxA
1. Our Last Goodbye

Kadic has a singing comptetion and Yumi wins and becomes a star..the bad part is she has to leave her friends and Ulrich. How will he take this. Will they meet back up again. Or was their love never meant to be. R&R YxU OxSam JxA

**"Can you believe it. Kadic is actually throwing a singing comptetion for the first time" Odd yelled" i have a good chance of winning, and becoming a star"**

**"Odd its a very slight chance that you will win, only one person i selected out of this whole school remember" Jeremy stated **

**"Yeah well, everyone else cannot compare to Odd the great master of singing, remember my song Break Break Dance" Odd was pointing at Jeremy "It was a smash hit"**

**"Yeah it was a smash hit to everyone who listened to it" Ulrich laughed**

"**I'd like to see you do any better Ulrich" Odd said**

**"No" Ulrich said "Singing it not for me"**

**"Cause we all know you will get everyone deaf with your singing" Odd cracked up**

**"You think that's funny" Ulrich stood up facing Odd**

**"Dude, no need to get defensive, it was a joke" Odd was raising his hands in the air**

**"You two always fuss and fight, come on we need to go meet the girls and go to class" Jeremy got up from his computer**

**____________________________________**

**"hey guys" Aelita said**

**"Whats wrong with you guys, you look upset" Yumi looked at the boys**

**"Odd here, was making fun of Ulrich because he cant sing for the competition coming up this Friday after class" Jeremy sat next to Aelita who was sitting on the bench**

**"Wow" Yumi said**

**"Are you ladies going to try out" Odd said sitting on the top of the bench**

**"I am" Aelita raised her hand and smile (A?N i know she does mixes on the dj board, but my story lol)**

**"I might i don't know" Yumi looked down**

**"What are you talking about, your a great singer Yumi" Ulrich said**

**"No im just nervous I guess" Yumi looked at her shoes**

**"Well I think you try out" Aelita said " Who knows you might be famous"**

**"That's the thing I **_**don't **_**want to be" Yumi said**

**"Well while im a superstar, I'll make sure to stay in touch with you guys" Odd said giving his friends a group hug "Gosh i'm going to miss you, and you, and you, and you**

**"Well we will see on Friday who becomes the star Odd" Aelita smirked at him**

**"I can't wait until Friday" Odd danced in the courtyard of the school**

**FRIDAY 5:00 PM**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT!!!!!!" Odd screamed**

**"You are not star material" exclaimed**

**"you people are so damn picky" Odd threw the mircophone on the stage and stormed off**

**"DELLA ROBBIA, detention Monday for foul word" Jim yelled**

**Aelita came on stage and sung "Soulmate" by Natiasha Beingfeild (s/p?)**

**"NEXT!" spoke **

**Aelita jaw dropped and she was just staring at **

**Sissi ran up on stage and grabbed the microphone from Aelita**

**"Hi my name is -"**

**"NEXT!" cut her off**

**"what you didn't even let me sing" Sissi snapped**

**"I don't care i don't like you voice its not star material" He said **

**"I have you know that my father is the head of this school, and he will not like this one bit" Sissi stomped her foot**

**"That's not my problem" rubbed his beard**

**"Yumi you need to go up, you might have a chance" Jeremy said**

**" I said no" Yumi said**

**"Yumi stop putting yourself down all te time" Odd said**

**"Why do you guys want me to do this, so you can be happy this isnt for me, its for you guys" Yumi was looking at them **

**" guys she doesn't wanna do it, don't pressure her" Ulrich came to her defense**

**"Well since no one wants to come up ill pick. i promised my boss i'll come back with someone. And im not trying to loose my job" got up from his chair and skimmed through the student sitting on the gym bleachers**

**"You!, girl in the black go up on the stage and sing Believer by Christina Milian" he pointed to Yumi**

**'oh great' yumi thought**

**"oh no thanks, im really not that good" Yumi said**

**"We'll that's for me to judge, go up" pointed to the stage**

**Yumi looked at her feet then at Ulrich. Ulrich looked back at her and wished her the best. Of course to fail becuase he didnt want he lover to go anywhere.**

**Yumi went up on stage, took a deep breathe and started singing**

**Life Is What You Make It**

**At least that's what they say**

**Well I think im gonna make it**

**Fulfill my dreams one day**

**I feel this fire growing deep inside of me**

**Im so inspired knowing that its my destiny**

**I breathe like a champion**

**I dream im a champion**

**I see im a champion**

**Its meant to be**

**My wills getting stronger**

**I cant wait any longer**

**Im singing a song that's inside of me**

**Cuz im a believer**

**I know that I can make it**

**No matter what they say**

**So im a believer**

**The Future is Now**

**It starts today**

**I keep my head up**

**Everyday im waiting**

**Trying to find the patience**

**So close I can taste it..But sometimes its so hard**

**But imma keep on pushing**

**And Imma keep on fighting**

**And imma keep on trying because I come to far**

**I breathe like a champion**

**I dream im a champion**

**I see im a champion**

**Its meant to be**

**My wills getting stronger**

**I cant wait any longer**

**I'm singing a song that's inside of me**

**Cuz im a believer**

**I know that I can make it**

**No matter what they say**

**So im a believer**

**The Future is Now**

**It starts today**

**The Future is now ..It Starts Today**

**Yumi finished her song and looked down at her feet.**

**"YOUR THE STAR WE BEEN LOOKING FOR, PACK YOU BAGS YOUR GOING TO NEW YORK" Mr. Durham Yelled**

**"WHAT!" Yumi screamed "Nooo oh my god' **

**Yumi ran out of the gym and to the forest to Ulrich favorite tree. Yumi cried her eyes out, this isnt what she wanted, what she planned out for. She wanted to stay here with her friends and Ulrich mostly. Yumi would be nothing without him. Few minutes later Ulrich came out the gym and found Yumi under the tree with her head buried in her arm. **

**" Yumi, are you ok?" Ulrich asked putting his arm around her and blushing slighty**

**Yumi nodded her head no, and rested her head on his chest and held on to him like a teddy bear and cried her eyes out.**

**"Sssh it's ok just let it out" Ulrich wrapped his arms around poor crying Yumi**

_**" **_** I dont want to do this Ulrich, i cant leave you and the others" Yumi was now looking into Ulrich eyes**

**Ulrich looked into Yumi's dark brown eyes and blushed a little bit " We'll figure a way out, there's no way your parent will go for this right"**

**"Please my parent will be so proud, they will say yes in a heartbeat"**

**There was a silence between the two. Until..**

**"Yumi dear" Yumi's mom said skipping toward her**

**Yumi got up from Ulrich embrace and groaned in sadness and turned back towards Ulrich "i told you"**

**"hello Ulrich dear, Yumi i just got a call with the agent for Davidson Inc. and i couldnt help but say yes to the offer"**

**"MOM , this is about my life, i dont want to do this" Yumi complained**

**"Well, your father is already packing your bags, we are leaving tonight at 7, that gives you an hour with your pals, oh did i mention this also includes. Modeling and a Actress to. Oh Yumi drea this is going to be fun" Yumi's mom said and then walked off**

**" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" Yumi stompped her foot on the ground**

**Odd, Aelita and Jeremy ran outside sadden**

**"Thanks a loot guys i hope your happy you got what you wished for, im a star now" yumi started crying again**

**Which made Aelita cry and the boys very sad. "Yumi if it was this hard we wouldn't have said anything, im sorry" Aelita said hugging Yumi**

**"me too" Odd said joining the hug along with Jeremy**

**Ulrich was sitting on the ground with tears fighting to come out his eyes. Soon Ulrich was crying heavily. The group hug was let go and Yumi went over to Ulrich and hugged him close to her, which he returned**

**"dont forget about me" Yumi whispered in his ear**

**"That's impossible, your name is tattooed on my heart, its forever yours" Ulrich whispered back**

**Yumi kissed him on his cheek and let go of the embrace slowly. A black jeep soon showed up in front of the gates of Kadic.**

**Yumi gave each of her friends one last hug. And when she hugged Ulrich, put a note in his hand and gave him a small smile. And walked towards the Jeep. When she opened the door, she gave her looked at her friends one last time. Yumi got in and closed the door. And with that the Jeep pulled off.**

**Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita watched the jeep leave. Aelita ran off into the woods crying with Jeremy chasing after her**

**"Im sorry buddy" Odd patted Ulrich's shoulder and went back to his dorm**

**Ulrich opened the note Yumi gave him which read **_**"come back for me. i'll always be here for you. i love you i wish i could have told you sooner xoxoxo luv Yumi."**_

**Ulrich put the note to his heart " I promise i'll come back for you" Ulrich said to himself**

**Ulrich walked back to his dorm and cried himself to sleep**


	2. Goodbye Old Life Hello New Life

**This story seems to be going good so far. I STILL NEED REVIEWS PLEASE. I need to know what you think.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko sadly.....**

**But anyway here is the second chapter of I'm A Believer**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

(On the way to the airport 8:30 pm)

**"Yumi dear can you believe this, my daughter is going to be famous pop-star" Yumi mom said**

**"Yes, now we no longer have to pay for your school, and you don't have to be near that Ulrich guy" Yumi's dad snarled **

**"Is this what's this is about to get me away from Ulrich, and no longer pay for school" Yumi snapped looking at her parents like she didn't know them.**

**"Of course not, it's for your opportunity" **

**Yumi ignored everything her parents said and looked out the window of the Jeep. They were passing through Paris city lights, they also passed where Aelita had her first concert. Memories came back to Yumi of her and her friends being together., which made her cry slightly. Ten minutes has passed and Yumi and her family arrived at the airport. Only seven hours until she gets to New York for her first day as a famous teenager. The two guys who were sitting in the front of the limo got their bags and placed them on the sidewalk. A couple of people came out the airport station and grabbed their bags and put them through the bag inspection. **

**"Can't you get used to this Yumi" her mother said going through the metal detector(A/N isn't that what that things is i don't know)  
**

**"I can carry my own things" Yumi said going through the other metal detector**

**"We are on plane 45 D" Yumi's father pointed out**

**Yumi rolled her eyes, grabbed her bags and put the bags on the transporter for 45 D plane. Then she went and sat down and put her iPod in her ears turning up the music as loud as she could. Her parents came and sat next to her and read a magazine on famous people in America. **

**An hour and forty-five minutes later the plane showed up, Yumi was fast asleep in the airport chairs.**

**"Come on Yumi the plane is here" Yumi's dad slight pushed her**

**Yumi got up from the chairs, walked toward the entrance hall for the plane gave the lady her ticket and walked to find a seat**

**Yumi's parents stated putting the small baggage in the holding storage above the seats. Few minutes after everyone was seated and everything was straight the plane lifted on the way to New York. Yumi sighed sadly, put her head back, and looked out the window. As she was heading out of France.**

**__________________________________**

**In France**

**Ulrich woke up from his sleep and saw that Odd was still heavily sleeping. Ulrich got out of his bed and read the time '_12:45 am'_ "Yumi's flight left hours ago" Ulrich thought to himself sadly. Soon Ulrich got up, put his normal clothes on and took a walk. **

**"I can't believe she's gone" Ulrich said to himself "and i couldn't even tell her how i felt about her, she told me, but i didn't because she had to leave"**

**Ulrich looked up from when he was walking and found out he was right in front of Yumi's used to be house. Flashback came to Ulrich of what happened here. When a crab came and almost killed him, Yumi wrapped her arms around him, so he wouldn't be alone. The first time he held her hand when a giant teddy bear was after her. A time where he gave her rose when her parents were fighting, and he did everything he could to get them together again. This is where he was about to tell Yumi his true feelings for her. And when he returned her diary to her brother lost it. Ulrich started getting upset and kept walking some more. He knew in his heart he would never see her again, even though he promised to come back for her. When Ulrich got back to his dorm, he laid back down in his covers and cried himself to sleep again, and to dream of him and Yumi being together, if she were there.**

**NEXT DAY**

**The alarms clock sounded loudly at 7:30 am, telling Odd and Ulrich it's time to get up.**

**"You ok buddy" Odd asked**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine Odd" Ulrich lied**

**"Ok, I'm going to get ready ill see you down at breakfast"**

**Ulrich nodded his head. With that Odd left the dorm, leaving Ulrich alone. Fifteen minutes had passed and breakfast was quiet at the group's table. Even today Odd wasn't even hungry, everyone was sadden that their best friend was gone.**

**"When do you guys think we'll ever see her again" Aelita spoke up**

**"Soon i hope i mean who else is going to make fun of me, who else am i going to get on their nerves to the point they wanna slap me' Odd said**

**"You get on everyone's nerves Odd" Jeremy said**

**"It's not the same" Odd slammed his fist on the table "You think you're taking it hard just imagine Ulrich, right about now" Jeremy said looking at the window at Ulrich. Who was sitting near the tree with his hand on his face**

**"Poor Ulrich, he really upset about this" Aeltia said**

**"We all are Aelita" Odd stated**

**"Well, well, well looks like Yumi, not that mean i get no more smart remarks, and Ulrich is all mine" Sissy said**

**"Sissy when are you going to learn to grow up, Yumi is gone to New York, she's famous now, and get that fact that Ulrich will never be yours because he is still madly in love with her, now do us all a big favor and leave" Aelita said**

**Sissy put her nose in the air and left the group alone.. the bell rung signaling everyone to get to class. The group dumped their trays and left.**

**____________________________**

**(NEW YORK CITY) Yumi's POV  
**

**The plane finally landed in New York's International Airport. I got up from the comfy airport chair and stretched.**

**"We are here Yumi, aren't you excited" My mom said**

**"Yeah" I lied**

**After we got their bags from the luggage department we met a limo outside the doors, and was at the doors**

**"Miss Yumi, we are glad you made it, you wont regret this, you are going have so much fun being a celebrity" He said patting my back **

**"Yeah, i bet" I said sliding into the limo along with my parents and following**

**"Wait what about our things" I asked **

**"Oh, i got the best movers in New York to handle that, now you got a full day today already, you got to meet my boss, and then go to a fitting for new clothes, then tomorrow you have to start recording new music for an album already, then you have to go on a talk show for new stars, after a month you will be in a movie called Love is a Battlefield, a love movie, later after you have shooting for modeling for the seventeen mag" read from his phone**

**"Wow, offers already Durham" My dad said**

**"Yes, everyone is the show biz absolutely loves Yumi's voice and looks. she will make it big" he said still reading his phone**

**"wow, Yumi" was all my mom could say**

**I was just looking out the window, i have to admit the sight was wonderful. New York was beautiful, and the show biz sounded pretty fun, but i still miss Ulrich and my friends. I smiled to myself as thoughts of Ulrich came to my head. Thirty minutes passed and we were at Davidson Inc.. This it the building i will be in for most of my life. We got out the limo and walked towards the door. scanned the card to the door, and it unlocked. When we came in the building was absolutely beautiful, it was a garden indoors. Waterfall, flowers and everything.**

**"Wow" was all i could say**

**"Like it" a lady came behind me. She had on a red short dress her hair was brown with blonde streaks, and a small face "My name is Tonya, i will be your supervisor, Durham here is your agent he plans everything you do, and I just look out for you go everywhere you go for your jobs" She reached to shake my hand, which i shook back, she took my parents hands to. "Now if you may excuse me i need to go somewhere right quick, i'll meet up with you at your fitting Yumi" Tonya pointed at me. I just nodded my head and turned my attention back to **

**"You ready to meet the boss" he asked. i inhaled deeply and said yes.**

**We took and elevator up forty-five stories high**

**The elevator opened up and there was to big brown doors on this floor. slid his card on the slot and revealed a person sitting in a chair on his computer typing something. When he finally looked up he saw us standing here**

**"hello, you must be the Yumi, Steve Durham was talking about" he said shaking my hand "my name is Kurt Davidson the head of this company and the stars who work here also" Kurt said "Now if you need anything you can talk to me, come here i have to give you something' telling me to follow him**

**We walked to a little storage area in the corner of his office, which carried an IPhone, and key, and a card**

**"Now, the iPhone is for your use to contact any of us, family, and friends. the key is where you will be staying, you parents will be on a different floor, the card is to open any thing in this building as you wish, now you go do your fitting, while i talk to the parents" he said giving me the stuff, and slightly pushing me**

**Tonya came in a asked me to follow her to the fitting "Girl, you is going to have to try on a lot of clothes" Tonya giggled**

**"Oh gosh, you mean a whole lot or too much to handle" I asked**

**"Knowing these people its probably going to take the rest of the day" she said pushing the button for the elevator**

**This is going to be a long day**

**WELL HOW WAS CHAPTER 2 **

**I HOPED YOU LIKE IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD AND BAD COMMENTS ARE WELCOME AS LONG AS THERE NOT THAT PLEASE  
**


	3. An Unexpected See

**Chapter 3 is Up**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY dont forget to review when you finish**

**i do not own code lyoko**

**or sweet dream song by beyonce**

**butn in this story im going pretend i do  
**

**___________________________________________**

**(A Year later at Kadic) Ulrich POV  
**

**"Now when we get to America, we will behave ourselves is that clear" Principle Delmas told everyone on the plane  
**

**Everyone on the bus nodded their head yes and started talking about the trip on the way to America**

**"Can you believe this, we are actually going to America, in New York one of the fashion capitals there" Aelita squealed.**

**"Hey, isn't Yumi in New York also" I asked**

**"Yeah, do you think we will see her at the concert soon" Jeremy added**

**'God i hope so' Ulrich thought to himself "who know maybe we will" I said**

**"Guys,Guys look who i found on the cover of this magazine" Odd said running down the aisle. Odd turned the magazine around to show Yumi on the cover of it.**

**"Let me see that" I snatched the magazine out of Odd's hands. The cover showed Yumi in a short red 08 sports shirt. Her hair got much longer. And she looked like she got much more beautiful, not that she wasnt. When i looked at the captions around the picture. It said "Has Precious Princess got a new lover in her life" Precious Princess was Yumi's alter ego on her CD "I Am....Precious Princess". but i quickly flipped to the pages about Yumi. There was a boy cuddling Yumi in a picture and they looked happy. Which made me want to hurt the boy who thought he could steal her away from me.**

**"Calm down Ulrich, maybe its just a rumor, you should know about the rumors that fly around glamorous people" Aelita tried calming down Ulrich**

**"Maybe your right**

**It was a few hours until we landed at New York's Airport station and at the hotel we were staying at **

**"Now i expect you kids to be on your best behavior while we are here, this trip cost me a lot of money, now you have a few hours to yourselves. With that everyone ran off in different directions.**

**"so where do you guys want to go, walking through time square maybe" Aelita asked**

**We just shrugged our shoulders and started walking. When we arrived in time square thanks to the smelly taxi we were in for fifteen minutes. We walked into McDonalds and grabbed a bite to eat.**

**"This food is delicous" Odd said stuffing his face with a double cheeseburger "It's ashame we don't have one of these back home"**

**"There's a reason why Odd, cause you would eat up all the food" Jeremy said getting everyone to laugh**

**"hey, guys im going to get a refill, ill be right back" The others just nodded there head and continued eating a talking**

**When i was at the drink stand someone is a pink and blue hat with black sunshades, a blue aeropostal shirt, white caprices, and white sneakers was right beside me. She looked like she was hiding from somebody, but she looked very familiar. I shook my head cause i thought it was a dream, i went and sat down next to my friends again. But i keep finding myself staring at the girl who was sitting with a guy who looked like he was in his late twenty's and a lady looked like she was in her early twenty's also trying to hid themselves from something.**

**"Hey, Ulrich, you ok?" Jeremy asked**

**I turned my attention back to them "huh yeah, just thinking, but doesnt that girl look fimilar over there near the window"**

**Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd turned there attention to the person i was talking about, but they all said no.**

**I finished eating my burger and soon we left and started walking through the town for a while. but right now we are in this store called BeBe for Aelita, who wanted to do some shopping for herself. I was just leaning up on the wall waiting to leave, while Odd and Jeremy carry the clothes Aelita wanted to try on. "Ulrich can you carry the rest of these Odd and Jeremy are full" Aelita asked. I groaned a annoyence and started walking, until i bumped into someone carry lots of clothes also.**

**"Oh my god im so sorry, i should be watching where i was going" the girl said picking up the clothes**

**"No, no i should have looked where i was going, its not your fault" I said helping her pick up the clothes. When we got all the clothes up i looked at her, she was the same girl at McDonald's.**

**"You know, you look familiar" she said to me**

**"Yeah, at McDonald's that's where i last saw you" i said putting the clothes down and helping her up**

**"Noo, like i known you from somewhere" by i can tell she was staring at me real hard**

**"Where are you from" i asked**

**"France" she replied**

**"Me to, i'm on a two week feild trip here from my school Kadic Academy"**

**"oh my god, Ulrich!" she asked**

**"how you know my name" i questioned her**

**She pulled off her sunglasses and it was Yumi.**

**"YU-" she put her hand on my mouth silencing me**

**"yes it's me Yumi" she whispered and smiled**

**I pulled my long lost love into a long passionate hug, which she returned.**

**"Come here" Yumi said dragging me somewhere**

**"Wait the others are here, and what about the two people you were with at the place" I asked**

**"Dont worry, i know the back way out" Yumi said putting her sunglasses back on**

**We looked around and saw that Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy were waiting for Aelita outside her dressing room, and the two people Yumi was with was outside the door talking. We took the back way out the store without anyone noticing. Yumi and I ran down this long alley and soon ended up in an office park that had Davidson Inc.  
**

**"Where are we" I asked **

**"This is where i live, on the top floor" Yumi pointed up**

**I gulped "all the way up there"**

**"yes, still afraid of height i see" Yumi smiled sweetly at me. That sweet smile that always melts my heart away**

**"yep, that'll never change" I smiled back at her **

**"Several things that chaged was you height, your taller than me, and your voice got deep, what else changed Ulrich Stern" she laughed**

**"That everyday i love you more and more and more Yumi Ishiyama" I said steeping close to her**

**"You love me" she smiled**

**"Yes, i do, but what about that guy on the magazine that was hugging you" I asked**

**"It was a photo shoot Ulrich, happens in this life ,rumors fly, but one thing is not a rumor, and that is i love you to" yumi said looking up at me**

**I smiled and ran my finger through her now silky smooth long raven hair. I leaned towards her face, until she pressed her finger to my lips and smiled**

**"come on" yumi took my hand and we went into the building. When we got into her suite, which was truly amazing. It had pictures of her everywhere, and the movies and CD's she made. A full kitchen and everything. **

**"Where are your parents" I asked**

**"They are covering some stuff up in Japan, they wont be back until a few days" She said sitting on her couch**

**I skimmed through her CD's and i found the one she currently made, i put it on the CD player and her song "Sweet Dreams" popped on**

**"This is my personal favorite song by you" I sat next to her**

**"That's good, cause i was thinking of you when i made it" she smiled at me**

**I pulled Yumi into my lap and started stroking her cheek. I started leaning towards her face, and she leaned towards me, until our lips met in a innocent sweet kiss. This is the best time in my life. So far.**

**She pulled away and smiled at me, i smiled back and kissed her for the second time tonight. Until two people burst through the door.**

**"Yumi, where were you" the young lady asked**

**"Guys this is Ulrich my lover i havent saw in a while since i left france" Yumi said to them**

**"Oh well, no naughty stuff" the man said and dragged the lady who was looking sweetly at us.**

**Well, that was awkward" I said getting up from the couch**

**"Yeah, i know, you wanna help me with songs im going to sing at the concert coming up" Yumi asked going through her list of songs  
**

**"your preforming" I asked her**

**"Yeah, im the middle act, and you want back stage passes"**

**"Yes, definitely" I said**

**"Ok come back by on Thursday i should have them for you and the others, and bring them to"**

**"ok, my dear sweetness" I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist**

**Yumi and I had alot of fun together we were talking about how we defeted XANA and how Jeremy and Aelita arent together yet and Odd still looking for his dream girl. From he life from paparazzi, movies, scripts, CD signing and stuff like that. But sadly it was time for my curfew to get back to the hotel, and Yumi's driver dropped me off**

**"Are you sure can't stay with me" Yumi pleaded**

**"Im sorry, but i can't get in trouble with Jim, he's still the same you know" i kissed Yumi on her lips, which she returned. Soon it became a big makeout session between us until the driver fake coughed breaking our moment. **

**"I'll see you soon" I said giving her one last kiss "i love you"**

**"i love you to" she said **

**The driver came out and opened my door for me " i can get used to this" i joked which made Yumi laugh**

**The driver got back in his seat, gave me the peace sign and drove off. I couldn't see Yumi because the windows we dark, but i know she was waving. I went back in the hotel and found Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd running towards me **

**"where were you" Aelita asked**

**"You wouldnt believe me if i told you guys, but i just had fun, and not like that Odd if you were going to ask" I see Odd was going to say some stupid**

**Jeremy and Aelita shurgged their shoulder and went upstaris **

**"You were with Yumi wont you" Odd asked**

**"How you know" I asked shockingly **

**"After the McDonalds thing and the BeBe sotre thing, i knew that was her, and you come back here all happy so, i knew it was Yumi" Odd said**

**"Wow you are smart"**

**"Yes Ulrich buddy, I am"**

**With that i went to the hotel room for tomorrow, and to have a good night sleep and dream of Yumi**

**__________________________**

**THERE IS CHAPTER THREE **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SWEET DREAM SONG**

**OR CODE LYOKO **

**THANK U TO MY READER AND REVIEWS I LUV U GUYS**

**REVIEW  
**


	4. The Concert

**Chapter 4**

**_____________**

**(The Next Day) Ulrich POV  
**

**I woke up with a start, got dressed and put my regular clothes on. I woke up Odd and the others and told them to get ready I have a surprise for time twelve o'clock got here, we was walking off behind BeBe shopping store, and ended up in the Office Park, where Yumi is. **

**"Ulrich what are we doing in a business park" Jeremy asked me confused**

**"You guys will see" I said. I came up on the security door, and rung the bell. I saw Yumi come running from the elevator, she gave the security a thumbs up letting them know she knew us. Yumi came out the door and greeted us.**

**"OH MY GOD YUMI" Aelita screamed**

**"Hey Aelita" Yumi laughed**

**Aelita ran to Yumi and gave her a big bear hug "gosh, i missed you so much, hows the good life, you have to tell me every bit and piece of it" Aelita said talking really fast**

**"Ok" Yumi said**

**"Gosh, Yumi been a while since i seen you" Jeremy said reaching for a hug**

**"Yeah, i know, still hooked on your computer" Yumi asked**

**"no, trying something else now" Jeremy looked at Aelita**

**"Good luck then" Yumi smiled**

**"IM BOUT TO HUG A CELEBRITY THIS IS FUN" Odd ran up and bear hugged Yumi**

**"hey Odd, i see your still the same, still eating more than a normal person can " Yumi asked letting go of the hug**

**"Yep" Odd said**

**"you know your weird right" Yumi laughed**

**"yes, that's why my name is Odd" Odd stood tall and proud**

**Yumi turned her attention to me and smiled, and reached for a hug from me which i returned. For a minute i forgot the others were standing right there, and i kissed Yumi.**

**"Awwwwwwww" the three of them awed together**

**I laughed and bushed, and Yumi giggled**

**"Come on you guys, we got a lot to cover" Yumi said motioning us to go inside the building**

**When we got to her suite, Yumi surprised us with backstage tickets and a limo ride with her to an after party**

**"Oh it's fun having a famous friend" Aelita said jumping up and down with the tickets which made all of us laugh**

**"now don't loose these, i can't come up with anymore, my supervisor was already making a speech about handing backstage passes, a limo ride, AND free after party admissions out"**

**"What's a supervisor" Odd asked going through the refrigerator in the kitchen**

**"Someone whom looks after celebrities like Yumi" Jeremy stated "But Yumi already has someone to look after her forever and ever, right Ulrich"**

**"Yeah, ill be here forever and ever" I said putting my arms around Yumi, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The others just smiled and talked about what it would be like if they were famous, Odd was just still finding something to eat.**

**"hey, what song are you singing at the concert" Odd asked coming back with two big bags of chips**

**"Um, im singing sweet dreams Yumi said**

**"Only one song" Aelita asked**

**"Yeah, but it's thanks to Ulrich who picked it out, otherwise i would be singing nothing" Yumi looked at me sweetly. I smiled at her and stroked her hair through my fingers**

**"You guys look so cute" Aelita said breaking a trance from each others eyes, which caused us both to blush**

**"who wants to play truth or dare now" Odd said sitting in the floor. **

**"I can't i have to get ready for tonight's concert remember" Yumi said "but come by tomorrow after 4 because i have a CD cancer awareness i have to be at to help out" Yumi said sighing**

**"Wow, you have a hectic schedule" Jeremy said**

**Few mintues the same lady from last night lady came in Yumi's suite telling her she has to get to a fitting now.**

**"Well i have to go guys, i'll see you tonight" Yumi said getting up "Hey, um Ulrich can you stay here with me please"**

**"awww they love birds want to be alone, no bad stuff Ulrich" Odd said**

**"Goodbye Odd" I said following them out and holding the door for Yumi**

**___________________________________**

**CONCERT TIME 9:30 PM**

**When it was finally Yumi's turn to preform after a couple of other stars, As soon as Yumi appeared on stage the crowd went wild. Chanting her name, signs and posters of her. A lot of people must have really loved her, but i loved her more. I smiled to myself**

**"How are you guys doing tonight" Yumi said waving to the crowd that went wild again "that's good, now im going preform songs that you all love, picked out my my very close friend" Yumi smiled at me**

**"ARE YOU GUYS READY" she shouted turning her attention back to the crowd " D.J GO HEAD AND START THE MUSIC"**

**When the music started the lights went out and the music started**

Turn the lights on

**the lights had turned back on and Yumi had to back-up dancer behind her**

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

**Yumi was doing some really good dance** **moves and singing at he same time**

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

**She was moving all around the stage sitting on a stool and started back up again**

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

**Yumi had her own little move which involved her swinging her hair everywhere and using her body a lot**

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

**Yumi laid down on the ground and was singing while two strong men came and picked her up while she was still laying**

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

**Yumi came and pulled me on stage and sung to me, and put my hand on her heart, while hers was on mine**

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

**She was still singing to me, and pointing to the sky**

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights off)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

**Was the last words Yumi sang to me before the lights went out for a few seconds then came back on.**

**The crowd went wild as Yumi took waved to the crowd**

**"Thank you guys for coming out tonight, now here a CHRISTINA AGULARA" Yumi presented her and left the stage (s/p?)**

**"Yumi that was amazing espically when you pulled Ulrich on stage, that was really sweet" Aelita said**

**"Yumi, come here" the same lady said**

**"Be right back guys,my superviser tonya wants me"**

**I watched as Yumi walked toward Tonya and smiled to myself as she did, 'god i love her so much, i can't believe she with me'**

**"Ulrich, buddy, how was it having Yumi singing to you" Odd broke me from my thoughts**

**"Odd, it was amazing" I blushed**

**"That's good, now it's time for the after party!!!!" Odd pumped his fist in the air**

**"Odd quiet down" Jeremy said**

**Yumi came back soon after and jumped on my back "how did you enjoy the concert" Yumi whishered in my ear**

**"It was amazing, you were amazing" I said back. Yumi got off my back and we were facing each other. Her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. "I love you" Yumi said before she started kissing me**

**"i love you to" i said kissing her back**

**"You guys ready for the after party" Aelita screamed excitingly **

**Yumi and i laughed and headed toward the limo**

**"Wow, they are really excited" Jeremy said**

**"Well, that Odd and Aelita for you" Ulrich said. All three of us laughed and closed the door to the limo and headed toward the after party **

**__________**

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
**


	5. Unexpected Actions

**Chapter 5  
**

**_____________**

**(The After Party) Ulrich POV  
**

**"Yes, were are finally here" Odd said looking at the building we just arrived at**

**"What about our curfew huh" Jeremy asked worriedly **

**"Don't worry about that Jer, just let loose" Aelita said smiling at him**

**"Fine"**

**All of us got out the limo and came into the after party, it was playing loud rave music, couples making out in a corner, people dancing very wild and crazy, and a few drunk people to. Odd and Aelita ran to the dance floor and joined the crowd who was in a big circle dancing.**

**"Are you going to go Jeremy" I tried yelling over the music. But he obviously heard me and nodded his head no**

**"Why not" Yumi asked him**

**"I'm not really a big fan of wild parties" Jeremy said**

**"Jeremy, you really have to cut back, have some fun" I said pushing him a little bit "you probably will never get a chance like this for a while, and you guys are already going to be in trouble when you get back to the hotel, so why not make use of this time" Yumi added.**

**I could tell Jeremy took in what we said and, as if someone pressed the fun button in his head. He went crazy and ran towards the crowd and started dancing with Aelita. While Odd was dancing with some random girl.**

**"You want to dance"Yumi asked me dragging me to the dance floor. I gave her a smirk and followed her. All of us was dancing to the beat of the music for about an hour. The girl that was dancing with Odd was all over him now, while Odd was still moving to the music. Jeremy and Aelita were talking and dancing at the same time. While Yumi and me were dancing close together.**

**"Isn't people going to notice you in this crowd, being like famous and all" I asked her**

**"No not really, everyone is just doing their own thing you know" She answered. **

**"Oh, you want something to drink" I asked her**

**"Sure" Yumi said**

**I took her hand, making sure no one else would try to dance with her. "I see you didn't want me to left alone Ulrich" Yumi smiled**

**"Yeah, and i just didn't want to leave you alone either epically with the people here" I smiled back**

**When we got to think punch stand there was some people there by the punch stand just standing, looking at the people passing by**

**"Be careful i heard some people put some type of drug in one of the drinks i don't know which one though" one lady said**

**"Ok, thanks, Yumi we shouldn't take a drink here" I turned back around and saw Yumi drinking a cup of punch, which i quickly took away from her**

**"What's wrong" She asked**

**"Someone just told me that people put a drug in one of these drinks" I said**

**"What, are you sure" Yumi asked **

**"That's what she said, come on" I grabbed Yumi's hand and took her back where the others were**

**"Guys be careful, someone put a drug in the drinks" I said**

**But i saw that Aelita was already drunk from a drink she had "Jeremy what happened" I asked him**

**"I don't know a second im talking to Odd, and then a minute later she was drunk" Jeremy said looking at Aelita going crazy "Im going to get her back somewhere but i cant go to the hotel with her like this" **

**"Ok i have to take Yumi-" i looked back and saw that Yumi was dancing with a group of guys who was drunk, and it obviously Yumi was drunk to**

**'God Damnit' I thought to myself**

**"Think of something, i have to get Yumi out of here" I ran to the middle of guys and pulled Yumi and took her with me**

**"Awwww the parties over" Yumi said and stumbling while walking**

**"Yes" I said while putting her on my back**

**"But we just got here and what about those other guys we were with" Yumi said pointing back to the building. I opened in the limo that was parked outside the building and sat Yumi down.**

**"Oooh pretty limo" Yumi said laying down on the seats**

**I told the limo driver everything, and he understood completely. I looked back at Yumi who was pressing buttons to the limo, When she found to control button to see limo driver. Yumi kept pressing it, up and down**

**"Hi, limo driver person" she said pushing the button down "Bye limo driver guy" Yumi pressed the button up**

**I had to admit it was pretty funny, but i couldn't stand seeing her like this. Yumi soon found the button the opened the roof of the limo, she stood up and started screaming at the traffic we were in. Once the limo pulled off, Yumi lost her balance and fell on the floor to the limo.**

**"Where are we going" She asked me looking up at me**

**"to your place' I answered**

**"Oh ok" Yumi said trying to get back on the seats to the limo, but failed**

**I sighed and put my head back on the seats. It was about fifteen minutes until we got where she lived at. And her drunken stage had only gotten worse. "You have the key" I asked her. Yumi pulled out the slide card key to the building and handed it to me and she also fell into my arms. I held on to her and opened the doors. Yumi pulled away and started running and stumbling everywhere, then she ended up falling on a couch. i slightly laughed to myself and went over to her. As soon as i was about to pick her up, she pulled me into a intense kiss, which i kissed her back. I soon felt her pulling up my shirt. That's when i pulled away**

**"Yumi we can't do this, not here, not now" I said. Soon her adviser came in**

**"Dear what happened" She said running toward us**

**"We went to this after party and she got drunk because of this drink"**

**"Oh dear, go upstairs to her room give her this" Tonya handed me a head-ache reliever "keep an eye on her, i have to go pick up her agent, i knew it was a bad idea to let her go to this after party" Tonya said walking off . I looked over to the wall and the clock read 1:30 am**

**"Great" I said to myself "Come on, Yumi dearest" I picked yumi up and put her in my arms and went up to her room. When we got to her room, Yumi hopped out my arms and started dancing all the way to her couch. I went over to her and saw she was playing with her hands on the couch. Yumi soon looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and went back to the kitchen and got a glass of water " Come here Yumi" i called her and she ran towards me. I gave her a cup of water and a head-ache reliever.**

**"take this, you don't want your head hurting in the morning" I said while she took the head-ache reliever**

**After Yumi was done, she threw herself up on me and started kissing me again, and of course i returned it. After a few seconds i realized what i was doing and pulled away from her "Maybe you should get ready and go to sleep" I said**

**"Ok" Yumi said cheerfully. She started taking her shirt off, and i quickly pulled it back down before she could go any further. "no maybe we should just stay up" I said blushing **

**"All-" Yumi couldn't finish her sentence because she stared throwing up in the trash can. I held her hair back, while she was.**

**"I knew that was going to kick in" I told her "You going to be ok" **

**"Yeah" yumi said before throwing up again**

**It was about five minutes since Yumi stopped throwing up, and i was telling her the whole story of what happened when she was drunk, but now she's back to her normal self (A/N i dont know how long it take for you to be back to you normal self after being drunk sooo yea haha)**

**"i tried doing all that to you" yumi looked to the ground blushing **

**"yeah not to metion you was about to reveal yourself to me to" I said trying not to smile**

**Yumi looked at me and giggled lightly "well, that's embarrassing"**

**"yeah" I said**

**"Thank you Ulrich, for being there" Yumi said smiling at me**

**"I'll always be here for you" I said leaning in to kiss her "Ew, but first brush them teeth" I laughed**

**" Ohhh i hate you Ulrich Stern" Yumi laughed going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth.**

**" i love you to Yumi" i said**

**Soon Yumi came back wearing her night clothes, and came and laid next to me on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and looked into her dark brown eyes "i love you yumi". She smiled and kissed me for a long time. "I love you to, and about me trying all this stuff on you, what did you think of it"**

**That question hit me like a ton of bricks " well, um to be honest, i liked it, but if you wont drunk.. you know" i stuttered **

**" I know what" yumi smiled at me again**

**"Well, it would have been better i guess" I said looking at the ceiling**

**"Uh huh" Yumi bit her lip**

**"what are you thinking" I asked her**

**"Ohh nothing" yumi said getting up from the couch and walking towards her room. She looked at me then at her room.**

**"would you rather sleep on a couch of a nice tempurpedic mattress" Yumi smiled at me**

**I smiled back and followed her to her room and closed the door behind me**

**__________________________________--**

**End of Chapter 5  
**

**__________**

**i stayed up until 2 am writing this im tired ... now its time to go to sleep**

**Odd: No wait, what happen between me and that girl i was dancing with**

**Me:You will see tomorrow**

**Odd:Awwwww man**

**Jeremy: What about me and Aelita**

**Me: Again you will see tomorrow**

**Jeremy: fine**

**Yumi:I cant believe you made me almost take my top off, and what happen between me and Ulrich  
**

**Me:Well thats what happen when drunk people are with the ones they love, and plus i knew Ulrich would like it, and you will see tomorrow  
**

**Ulrich: Yeah, um yea it was a nice view i mean, and yeah what we do huh huh huh **

**Me: YOU WILL SEE TOMORROW  
**

**Odd: Oh god, REVIEW GUYS**

**Odd:REVIEW GUYS**

**Odd: REVIEW GUYS**

**All of us: SHUT UP**

**Odd:(whispers) review!  
**


	6. Secrets and Rolling Around the Rink

**Hey guys sorry it took me such a long time to update. School been in the way it's still in the way now, then I started making other stories all that other stuff. Please don't hurt me.**

* * *

**(Ulrich POV)**

**I came back to the hotel around seven in the morning after leaving Yumi's place. The night was very weird, because after her party she had got drunk at an after party. After she got back to normal, we started kissing and we led to the bedroom, and it led to other things, it was fun. When I finally came to the room I was welcomed by Odd.**

"**How was your time Ulrich" Odd asked me**

"**It was ok, I'm just tired, and she had been drunk most of the night" I said lying down on my bed**

"**Dang, well what did you two do when she was sober" Odd asked**

**I blushed and laid the other way not facing him "We just hung out" I lied. Well ok, I didn't really lie; I just left out a part, which stays between me and Yumi**

"**Then why are you so happy, you don't have that bored sound in your voice, and plus you clothes are messed up and plus…." Odd stopped in the middle of his sentence**

"**What?" I asked him**

"**You guys did the tango under the sheets last night didn't you" Odd pointed in my face.**

"**No" I lied**

"**Yes you did" Odd said**

"**No I didn't"**

"**Yes you did"**

"**How you going to tell me what I did and did not do" I asked**

"**Because that is what happened between me and that girl at the after party" Odd blurted**

**I just laughed "Wow"**

"**Back to the subject about you and Yumi, did you guys do it" Odd asked me once again.**

"**I told you, we didn't do anything"**

"**Ok good buddy, whatever, I'm going to get something to eat, you coming"**

"**No, I'm just going to rest"**

"**Ok, well I'm gone" Odd left**

**To tell you the truth, something did happen between me and Yumi last night.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Would you rather sleep on a couch or a nice tempurpedic mattress" Yumi smiled at me**_

_**I smiled back and followed her to her room and closed the door behind me**_

_**Yumi had ran and jump on the bed only to sink right into the mattress**_

"_**Wow, this is a foam mattress" I asked lying down next to Yumi.**_

"_**Yes, it a metal mattress" Yumi said being sarcastic **_

_**I laughed "No need for the sarcasm"**_

_**Yumi smiled at me "This mattress makes no noise what so ever, like you can jump up-and-down no one would ever know" Yumi said jumping on the mattress. I got up and playfully pushed her down, she laughed and had pushed me back. We had started play fighting, until I was on top of her, and we were looking into each other's eyes. I leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed back. I felt her taking my shirt off**_

"_**Are you sure" I asked looking at Yumi**_

"_**Yes" Yumi smiled. I smiled back and kissed her again; turns out we had gone all the way.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**I smiled and then fell back to sleep**

**Few hours later I heard my phone ring. I checked the caller I.D and it was Yumi**

"**Hello" I answered sleepily **

"**Hey, were you sleep" Yumi asked**

"**Um, no, well I was just taking a nap, but I'm awake now" I said sitting up**

"**Ok, well you want to go somewhere, the others can come to" **

"**Sure" I said "where though"**

"**How about skating" She recommended**

"**That's sounds fun" I said**

"**Good, meet me outside your hotel in ten minutes" **

"**Ok"**

"**Ok, I love you Ulrich"**

"**I love you too Yumi"**

"**Bye, see you in a few" She said**

"**Ok"**

**I heard her hang up the phone, and I called everybody else telling them to meet up outside in about five minutes, I didn't tell them where we were going, or who was picking us up. After about five minutes I met up with everybody else outside.**

"**Where are we going Ulrich" Aelita asked me**

"**I guess you will see in just a few seconds" I saw a dark silver Nissan GT-R pull up in front of us. The windows rolled down to revile Yumi in the driver seat, her hair was down and her bang covered half her face and she had dark brown glasses on. So, the group didn't know who she was.**

"**Who's that Ulrich" Jeremy asked**

"**Don't tell me you guys don't know me anymore" Yumi said stepping out the car. The rest of the group looked at each other then back at Yumi. Yumi took off her sunglasses and moved her hair out her face. **

"**Oh my god Yumi" Aelita ran to her and gave her a big hug "I missed you so much, how have you been, are you and Ulrich together, how's the famous pop-star life, why aren't you answering any of my question, come on are we friends?" Aelita said all at once**

**Yumi was staring at Aelita like she was a stranger and then laughed "Um, I missed you guys to, I been good, yes we are together, the pop-star life is good, you asked me too many questions at once, yes we are friends, and does that answer your questions"**

**Aelita nodded her head and hugged Yumi.**

"**Nice to see you again Yumi" Jeremy said hugging Yumi next.**

"**Hey Jeremy, you haven't changed much" Yumi joked**

"**Yumi buddy where have you been" Odd hugged Yumi**

"**Been here Odd" Yumi said**

"**I know now my favorite two friends are together, Ulrich and Yumi" Odd pretended to cry**

**Aelita coughed**

"**You guys are my friends to" Odd said**

**I was the next hug Yumi, mines lasted about a second longer though**

"**Just a hug" Odd was shocked "Kiss!"**

**I smirked and gave Yumi a passionate kiss, and she returned it.**

"**Ok, Ok enough" Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita said**

"**Well, you said kiss, so we kissed" I said**

"**I know what I said, and I said kiss, not make-out" Odd defended**

"**Well let's leave already" Yumi said getting in the car followed by me and everybody else**

"**Where are we going" Jeremy asked Yumi**

"**Skating" Yumi answered and starting up the car**

"**Awesome" Odd said**

**It took about twenty-five minutes and two games of eye spy to get to the skating rink. The skating rink looked fairly new.**

"**I had this rink rented out except there is going to be a couple of my friends here too" Yumi said walking into the rink. The skating rink was nice, it had blue lights hanging and the walls were yellow and blue and there were poster of everyone famous. As for the people, some were skating; some were eating, or some just talking with others.**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"**Girls" Odd yelled and ran to two girls one that had medium brown hair and was wearing jeans and a short sleeve shirt. The other girl had long blonde hair, with black highlights, and she had on a short white shirt; with shorts and sneakers. Odd wanted to talk to her.**

"**Well Odd is still the same"**

"**Is everybody ready to pump it up" The DJ said**

**Everybody screamed and yelled. The DJ nodded his and started playing Yumi's song "Parton Tequila" **

**After everybody had their skates, they were now skating around in circles. Ulrich was skating with Yumi, Jeremy was skating with Aelita, and Odd was skating with nobody. He was trying to catch up with the girl with the long blonde hair, and as soon as he was about to catch her. He fell flat on his face. Everybody in the skating rink started to laugh.**

"**Good job Odd" Yumi laughed and helped him up.**

**Ulrich was laughing hard at Odd "Are you ok"**

**Odd brushed himself off "No problem"**

**Jeremy and Aelita were laughing at Odd from the seats.**

**Odd saw the girl he was trying to talk to in the corner with her friend and skated off towards her.**

**(With Odd)**

"**Hey there" Odd said. The girl turned towards Odd**

"**Hey, are you ok from your fall" She said giggling**

"**Yes, I'm fine, but how are you" Odd placed his hand a few inches above her**

"**I'm fine thank you" She said**

"**What's your name?" Odd asked**

"**I'm Makayla" **

"**I'm Odd, and yes that is my name" **

**Makayla giggled "You want to skate Odd"**

**Odd smiled "Yes" Odd took her hand and led her to the skate floor…..**

**(With Jeremy and Aelita)**

"**Are you having fun" Jeremy asked Aelita**

"**Yes, very, it was nice of Yumi, to invite us" Aelita stated**

"**I know" Jeremy said**

**An awkward silence came between them. They were just looking into each other's eyes. They stated to lean forward then stopped.**

"**Wait what we are doing" Jeremy said**

"**We was about to kiss" Aelita felt a little offended**

"**Oh" Jeremy said and got up out the seat "You want to skate"**

"**Yeah but not with you" Aelita got out her seat and went to the skating floor. Leaving Jeremy confused…..**

**(With Yumi and Ulrich)**

"**This is fun" Yumi said going to sit down**

"**It is, very" Ulrich said sitting next to Yumi**

"**I'm glad you're having fun" Yumi smiled at him**

**Ulrich smiled and leaned forward to kiss Yumi, which she returned. After about five minutes, Yumi pulled away from their kiss**

"**When do you leave to go back to France" She asked**

"**In about three days" Ulrich leaned back into the chair**

"**Can you stay here with me, I can't be away from you again" Yumi begged**

"**I can't Yumi, my parents won't go for that" Ulrich said sadly**

"**What if you become famous, like me" Yumi recommended**

"**Maybe" Ulrich guessed**

"**I have an idea, come with me tomorrow somewhere, I'm in this new movie and the need a male role" Yumi said**

"**Ok, will do" Ulrich smiled……**

**Tell me what you think and give me your ideas**

**Should Odd hook up with Makayla?**

**Should Aelita and Jeremy stay in a fight and move on, or forgive each other**

**Should Ulrich become famous to stay with Yumi, or go back to France and have a long distance relationship with her**

**Odd: REVIEWERS PLEASE LET ME HOOK UP WITH MAKAYLA**

**Odd: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Me: Review please for ideas**

**I love you readers thank u don't forget to **_**review!!!!!!!!**_


	7. The HookUps

Thank You I think I have my ideas for this chapter, thank you so much **Bayybeee_R,** you really helped me out with my idea.

* * *

-Jeremy's POV-

**Aelita was mad at me for some reason, she won't come near me, won't look at me, nothing at all. I wanted to talk to her, ask her what's wrong, but every time I tried she just skated away from me. Now we are hanging out with the group at Olive Garden (A/N I love Olive Garden), we had about a thirty minute wait until we had to be seated, so I decided I will try to talk to her.**

"**Aelita, can we talk" I asked. Aelita got out her seat and went outside, I followed her. "Aelita, can you tell me what's wrong"**

**Aelita looked down then back at me "I love you Jeremy, but it's clear that you don't love me". I was shocked at what she had said "Aelita.."**

"**Don't worry about it Jeremy" Aelita said about to go back inside the restaurant, but I pulled her arm before she could. Aelita was looking into my eyes and I was looking into hers. I leaned down a planted a sweet kiss on her gentle small lips, I could feel that she was shocked, but she slowly kissed back. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, and smiled, and she smiled back.**

"**Come on you guys it's time to eat" Odd yelled for us.**

**I grabbed Aelita hand and went inside.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

**The group sat down in the corner, in a round booth. The order went like this, Odd, Makayla, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy.**

"**Hi, my name is Sophie I'll be taking your order tonight, how I may start you guys off" Sophie said**

**(A/N there in a like famous olive garden where all the celebrities go)**

"**May I have a sprite" Makayla said**

"**Same here" everybody said together**

"**Sprite for everybody, ok I'll be right back"**

"**So have you decided what you are going to get" Odd asked Makayla**

"**I think im going to get Chicken & Shrimp Carbonara" Makayla said looking at the menu**

"**Sounds good, I think I'm going to get the Steak Toscano" Odd said looking at his menu**

"**Hungry aren't you" Makayla giggled**

"**I'm always hungry" Odd rubbed his stomach**

**Makayla giggled and looked at Odd, then back at her menu**

"**What are you going to get Yumi" Ulrich asked his girlfriend**

"**I think I'm going to get the Chicken Alfredo Pizza" Yumi pointed to the menu**

"**That sounds good, I might get that too" Ulrich was looking on the menu with Yumi**

**Yumi smiled "Ulrich, I really don't want you to leave" Yumi whispered behind the menu**

"**How, about we'll talk about this later, can I come back with you to your place" Ulrich whispered back**

**Yumi nodded her head and closed the menu**

"**What about you Aelita what are you going to get to eat**

"**I was thinking the salad, I'm not that hungry" Aelita said**

"**Ok, I'm going to get some Chicken" Jeremy said putting his menu down**

**An hour and a half passed by and the group was on the way back, well Jeremy and Aelita was going back to the hotel, Odd and Makayla went out to the park, and Yumi and Ulrich went back to her apartment.**

**(With Odd and Makayla) –Odd POV-**

"**So you had fun tonight" I asked Makayla**

"**Yeah, I had lots of fun" She smiled at me**

**I felt my heart drop; I never felt like this with any girl, I like Makayla a lot. She was pretty, nice, and she was a respectable person, she wasn't a person that I would just like for a day just to go out with a girl, No; Makayla was different.**

"**That's good, I'm glad" I said "So, if you don't mind me asking, who's your boyfriend"**

**Makayla laughed "Odd, please, if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't have done none of these things with you today"**

"**True, um you know we left you friend at the skating rink" I remembered**

"**Oh, they will be ok" She waved them off**

"**Wow, rude little girl aren't you" I joked, and she laughed with me**

"**Whatever you say Odd, but I'm not little" Makayla smirked at me. We had a comfortable silence between us; she had shivered in the chilly summer breeze. I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders, she gave me a sweet smiled and hugged my jacket closer to her.**

"**Thanks" She said**

"**No problem" I smiled**

"**Hey, Odd, I never asked you, where are you from" Makayla stopped in front of me**

"**I'm from France" I answered**

"**France?" Makayla asked me**

"**Yes"**

"**Oh" Makayla looked at the ground **

"**Why, what's wrong" I gently lifted her chin to look up at me**

"**Nothing, it's stupid" Makayla looked away from me**

"**No, please, tell me" I begged**

"**It's just that over the last few hours, I may have developed feelings for you Odd" Makayla looked up into my eyes**

**I stared into her eyes too "Makayla, over the past few hours, I developed feelings for you too"**

**Makayla smiled "So, does this mean we are together"**

**I smirked at her "I don't know you tell me"**

**I leaned towards her face so that my lips were touching hers, I could tell she was shocked at first but then she kissed me back, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We kissed for a long time, maybe about five minutes! It was the best kiss of my life**

* * *

**Well there was chapter 7**

**Next Chapter: Decisions (Yumi & Ulrich Chapter)**

**Sneak Peak to Chapter 7**

"**Ulrich if you go back, things wouldn't be right" Yumi complained**

"**I don't know any other way, of staying Yumi, I want to stay here with you. I would love to but my parents said no to be becoming famous and staying here"**

"**Well, then, you have to get my pregnant, and just end this career for me, I never wanted it anyway, and I am not going to leave you" Yumi crossed her arms**

**Ulrich just stood there, shocked.**

* * *

**Review, Review, Review**

**Thank You, I love you readers**


	8. Help

**Dear Readers, thank you so much for reading this story, but im am in desperate for reviews**

**they help me understand if you like the story or you dont or you could give me ideas please it would really be helpful**


	9. I'm A Believer

**Hello guys sorry for the such long wait i have been so busy lately, ill try to update as soon as i can. High School is crazy! **

**This chapter may have some language in here not suitable for children (:**

* * *

**Yumiand Ulrich walked in silence to her place, actually is was quiet the whole way down to her house. Ulrich felt real bad on the inside, he hated to see Yumi like this. By the time the walked into Yumi place. Ulrich finally decided to break the silence between them**

**"Yumi, what can I do so you dont have to hate me" Ulrich said sitting on the couch**

**"I would like for you to stay here but if you want to leave..." **

**"Yumi, I don't want to leave, turst me i don't but i have to you know, I cant stay here.."**

**"And I know you have to leave and all but gosh we only spent a couple days together of the almost year and a half we didn't see each other, and what you have to leave just like that" Yumi's voice was getting louder.**

**"I know its been a while since I saw you, but Yumi, really, If i stay here, and my parents come back and the prinicple. I'm going to be in trouble worse then I ever been in trouble before, on top of that I might even get expelled. Which may cause me to move back to Germany"Ulrich spoke**

**"That's why I susgested for you to become famous, Ulrich, you parents would be so proud of you, school is much easier..i think. And you can be with me" Yumi cried. Ulrich walked over to her and wiped the tears off her face "I just can't go another day without seeing you Ulrich"**

**"I know I know, but i'm sorry Yumi...i just cant..but you know i want to stay here" Ulrich repeted **

**Yumi pushed Ulrich away from her and turned her back on him. "Do you really love me Ulrich, i thought you said you would do anything for me"**

**"Yumi..yes i love you more than anyone can explain but when I can't do something, I can't do something" Ulrich was now getting a little fustrated **

**"Ulrich, if you go back, thing would never be right" Yumi complained "Why don't you understand that...i think you just dont--" **

**"I want to stay here with you. I would love to but my parents said no to be becoming famous and staying here Yumi, how many times am I going to say that"**

"**Well, then, you have to get my pregnant, and just end this career for me, I never wanted it anyway, and I am not going to leave you" Yumi crossed her arms.**

**Ulrich just stood there. Shocked.**

**"Yumi, we are too young for that, and you know that. Yes again i want to stay here so dont say anything about me not. But no I am not getting you pregnant at this age"**

**"Fine. Know what Ulrich. Go Back. Just go back to France, Ok. if you really need to go back just go" Yumi yelled**

**"Yumi.." Ulrich said**

**"Just go" Yumi said again**

**Ulrich looked down and then looked back at Yumi and started to head towards the door then stopped "it was always you Yumi"**

**"Ulrich, please. Dont try that shit on me and just go"**

**"know what Yumi, i tired explaining to you what the conquences might be if i were to stay here, but no. Your to bust worried about you own damn self and your needs. Your so used to getting all the stuff you wanted. from million dollar apartments, to high class hotels and people falling all over you..so i dont think this is about me at all Yumi.." Ulrich pointed out.**

**"really...that's the way you feel Ulrich" Yumi asked**

**Ulrich just stood there shocked at what he just said to the love of his life.**

**"..I think you should go now Ulrich"**

**"Yumi I'm..."**

**"Damn it Ulrich just go" Yumi cried **

**Ulrich slowly walked out the door, he looked at Yumi who was laying down on the couch crying. Ulrich was deciding whether to comfort her or not. But he thought she didn't want to be bothered by him so he left, as he did slowly as tears rolled down his eyes.**

* * *

**(Yumi POV)**

**_'Gosh, what happen, i never wanted this to happen...i never wanted to turn my back to him or push him away. Why couldn't I just listen to him. I can't afford to loose him. He was right about what he said about me. This life has made me be a stuck up bitch. What have i committed to the community. Nothing. What have I don't for the children in need and the people that are less fortunate and have no lights or food to eat. nothing. All i done since this life was think about myself, and nobody else. and now to have this big awful fight with Ulrich. It hurt e so much to see him walk out that door, maybe to only see him or never see him again. Did I just runied my relationship with the one person i was waiting for forever...No i cant loose Ulrich. Im not going to. I know deep down now that he is probably hurting more than I am right now. And I know it's up to me to resolve this now.'_**

* * *

**(Ulrich POV)**

**"Hey buddy" Odd said as I walked through the door "What wrong" i guess he noticed i was upset.**

**"Nothing, Yumi and I just got into a big argument, but i dont want to talk about it right now" I said laying down onto my bed**

**"Im sure you two will make-up by the end of the night" Odd said**

**"i dont know Odd...it was a pretty big fight" i said putting my face into the pillow ignoring all question that will fly by me next. but surprisingly it was quiet, except the sound of me sniffling.**

* * *

**(Normal POV) (Three hours Later)**

**"Ulrich, Ulrich wake up...look" Aelita yelled as she busted throught the room along with Odd and Jeremy and turning the TV on to the news**

**_"As you know Yumi Ishiyama or favorite teen popstae,modle,and actess was in a very terriable accident down at 5th and 10th Ave, she is not hospitalized with major injuries. Miss Yumi is awake now, but she is in very critical conditions with a broken ankle bone, and she is in need for a few stitches"_**

**"This is bad" Jeremy said **

**"Where's Ulrich" Aelita asked just noticng Ulrich was no longer in the room**

**"Wow he is fast" Odd said leaving the room along with Jeremy and Aelita**

* * *

**(Ulrich POV)**

**I ran through the city traffic trying to find the hospital Yumi was at. It took me about forty-five minutes to find the hosital Yumi was at, I saw her agent standing outside the hospital talking to Yumi's parents about the accident. She informed me to go inside and keep her updated on any news about Yumi. I quicklyran up ten flights of stirs in less than 5 minutes, and ran toward the nurses desk**

**"Which room is Yumi in" I asked quickly, and out of breathe**

**"She is in the emergency room right now, please take a seat and i'll let you know when she come out. I sighed and went over to the waiting area, but I didnt sit down. I was pacing myself back and forth, hating myself for the fight we got in may have cause all of this**

**Odd, Aelita and Jeremy showed up about an hour later. "How is she" Aelita asked**

**"I dont know she is still in the emergency room" I said putting my head in my hands**

**"Im sure she will make it through Ulrich, Yumi is a tough girl remember" Odd said**

**I nodded my head, but deep down i was still deeply worried about her**

**"Ulrich do you need anything to help or something-" Jeremy asked like a stupid person**

**"All i need is for Yumi to be ok" I said getting up and started walking around some more**

**(Another two hours later)**

**I started dozing off into the chairs it was three o'clock am and still no news on Yumi, her parent were now here and so were her agents. Yumi mother was crying hesitantly and her fater was comforting her. But he never gave me the evil look he gave me back in France. It was more like a sad/and forgiving look. But that wasnt the point all I need right now is to know if Yumi is ok**

* * *

**After about another ten minutes the nurse called up Yumi parents to the desk. Yumi's mom started smiled and crying some more. Was that a good sign. But when they started wslking or should I say speed walking back. I guess it was. The only people up right now were me and Yumi's parents. everyone else went to sleep, again not the point. Soon after about thirty minutes Yumi's parents came back out and her father was heading towards me. I quickly stood up.**

**"She wants to see you Ulrich" Yumi's father said kind of happily then he gave me a friendly hug "She's alive, she made it" I was shocked by then hugged back**

**"Go ahead" Yumi's father gave me a slight push back. I quickly walked back looking into every room trying to find Yumi, until i found her room on the last room at the end of the hall. I walked in the door and saw her sitting up. She was looking at me and I was looking at her. I quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a big hug**

**"Do you know how worried I was Yumi, I thought I lost you"I cried**

**"I'm so sorry Ulrich, for everything" I could yell Yumi was crying to "I should have never put you though this, and i'm so sorry"**

**I looked at her put wiped the tears away from her eyes, and she wiped mine away which made us laugh a little bit**

**"You know when you said...i keep thinking about myself..." Yumi stated**

**"Yumes, I didnt mean that at all" I said brushing her hair with my fingers**

**"Just for you I had my dad talk to your dad about staying here and continuing school here, and having a major deal here for soccer, I did the same for the others to so we cn all be here"**

**I smiled "I love you and i mean it i really do "**

**"I love you too"**

**I started to lean foward as did she but before our lips could touch.. "Never scare me like that again ok" I said**

**"Never"**

**With that i closed the gap between us kissing the love of my life passionately. I glad everything worked out**

* * *

**The End**

**LOl im just kidding next Chapter "Over Seas" coming soon**

**im proud of myself**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
**


	10. Reviews

_I need two more reviews to update this story. Please I need to kno what you think_


End file.
